


Untitled

by Snorp_Lord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Kagura can't stop flirting. Doing it during a fight is a little too much, though.





	Untitled

Ragna swore under his breath as he barely avoided another slash aimed for his face. With how huge that sword was, he might have ended up looking like his wanted poster if he hadn’t ducked. Now there was a scary thought.

 

“Sorry, almost ruined that beautiful face of yours!” 

 

Scowling, Ragna brought his own sword back in front of him. Cocky bastard. First, he shows up like something straight out of a movie, complete with his own NOL goon squad. Then he has the nerve to announce himself like the entire street wasn’t already staring at him? Colonel Kagura Mutsuki of the NOL, extraordinary douchebag and legendary show-off. It was the flirting that was really starting to annoy him though. 

 

While the Black Knight was known for chasing almost anything that moved, Ragna, like any sensible person, assumed there was a line which was drawn well before it reached ‘single most well-known criminal in the world and sworn enemy of the NOL'. Apparently sensible people applying for the Librarium were a rarity now.

 

“Careful, or the wind might blow and you'll get stuck like that,” Kagura kindly informed him. 

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t wanna wind up like you, after all,” Ragna snapped. It wasn’t his most sophisticated insult, but screw it. This guy wasn’t worth the effort. Kagura had the decency to pretend to be offended regardless. 

 

“Hey, no need for that. Just saying you'd look even cuter if you smiled.”

 

His words were returned with a whack to the head from the flat side of the sword. It didn’t cave in his skull, which was nice, but it did seriously hurt. Ragna took a tiny amount of satisfaction in that, even as he felt his face heating up. God, did that have to happen every time? Not the best look for the ‘Grim Reaper'.

 

“Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for?” 

 

“...Did you seriously just forget we were supposed to be fighting?”

 

For a second there was dead silence. The loading symbol was practically visible on top of Kagura's head as he processed Ragna's words. 

 

“...Oh. To be honest, I was concentrating more on figuring out what kinda date you'd like,” Kagura confessed. A weak laugh escaped him as he scratched the back of his head. “Probably a bad time, huh?”

 

‘Absolutely’ would be the answer, but he was saved any embarrassment by Ragna's timely heart attack. Instead of sarcasm, he was answered with a series of coughs and splutters. One of the officers hanging around close to Kagura might have commented for him, and he really appreciated it, but ugh. Stupid flirting shouldn’t have made him freeze up anyway! 

 

After a minute or so, Ragna scraped his brain back into his skull and made to attack again. Okay, this time would go better. He was determined to shut the guy up. And nothing was going to stop-

 

“You wanna go get lunch after this?”

 

Ok, never mind then! Guess something was going to stop him. And that something was looking at him expectantly and oh god he was supposed to be saying something right now, wasn’t he? Brain, your time to shine! 

 

“Uh...uh...wha?”

 

Nice one. Thanks. At least Kagura seemed to find it cute. He was leaning on his sword with a smirk, and, seeing that Ragna hadn’t quite processed, asked again: “Lunch? The two of us? After you’re done pretending you actually care about fighting me?”

 

“Whu-but you-“

 

Kagura waved his hand at the NOL escort behind him. “They’ll stay out of it. I’ll say it’s for profiling or something.”

 

“In case you forgot, the general public isn’t all that fond of me. Don’t think some random cafe staff are gonna be all that different.”

 

Grinning, Kagura stood up straight. “So if I could find a place you’d be up for it?”

 

“That’s not what I-!” Ragna hurried to correct himself. Not that it helped, Kagura was dead set now, and handed his sword to one of the junior officers he passed, who promptly dropped it. “Are you even listening?”

 

“Kinda. Don’t worry, I’ll have all the time in the world soon as I find a place. Hibiki, give him my number?” Kagura requested, pulling out his phone to look for good places in the area. Nearly dead, as usual.

 

A younger major with a bowl cut reluctantly stepped forward. He looked almost sorry to be doing this to someone, but held out a neatly-printed business card. On it was simply the Colonel's name and number. Ragna spied a stack of similar cards tucked into his top pocket. Something about that made his tone more bitter as he stated: “Sorry, I don’t have a phone.”

 

The major's eyebrows rose and he turned on the spot to address the distracted Kagura. “Excuse me, Colonel. He doesn’t actually own a mobile device.” Turning back to Ragna, he whispered: “This is probably a sensible choice for a criminal, but there’s a store close by with relatively cheap ones second-hand. If you care to humour him. I wouldn’t.” 

 

“Uh...thanks.”

 

For a second the major actually smiled, then he turned to where Kagura had been and it vanished. “What now, sir? Are you actually going to finish... He's already gone.” He took a deep breath, then turned back. “Excuse us. Apparently we have to track down our commanding officer.”

 

And just like that, the entire squad was leaving, led by the major. As were most of the civilians. The show was apparently over. Ragna just put away his sword and cranked his suspension of disbelief up another notch. Stranger things had happened, after all. 

 

And he kept telling himself that as he unwrapped the cheap little brink phone he’d picked up. Weirder shit happens all the time, he reasoned while he slotted the SIM in. Nothing to lose by trying, he told himself as he dialled the number. The card flipped repeatedly between his fingers, a nervous habit from years ago he hated. There was a click when the call connected.

 

“Hello, Colonel Kagura Mutsuki speaking. What’s up?”


End file.
